Crash And Burn
by zoeee
Summary: When Booth and Bones Are Involved In a crash Brennan Wakes to a Masked Gang and Theres Nothing Booth Can do. No Character death. Rating Is for saftey. Kidnap and Some Voilence.
1. Chapter 1

"Bones c'mon just admit it I was the better fighter."

"Booth I'm not sure that I can judge your fighting skills on such a small and completely un equally matched opponent besides your head is much harder than his an-"

"Bones!? Why can't you just admit the facts I mean you like facts right? And even though he was pretty weedy I was still the better fighter."

They both looked at each other Bones with a playful smirk because of his reaction to her 'Head' comment, And Booth with a slight embarrassed look for the same reason.

It was silent for a few minutes each thinking about the previous fight with the last perp who had killed his ex-wife and three ex-girlfriends.  
When they had go to apprehend the him he had tried to run but was tackled to the ground by a much stronger Booth, even though he clearly knew he was going down he still tried to struggle and landed a fist into booths jaw but it was not enough to even knock his head an inch and booth had just punched him square in the nose leaving him out cold, once back-up arrived and he was safely in the county sheriffs car they had began the drive home.

Booth Had stopped at the cross-road lights which turned red just as they approached. The SUV rolled slowly to a halt and Booth tapped out a tune on the steering wheel the case had been solved, the criminal caught, and Booth had the night to himself. Perhaps he would ask Bones to the diner, yep good idea.

The lights turned amber and booth had already took off but a young reckless driver had took off at ridiculous speed and disappeared up the road, booth couldn't help but shake his head knowing his son was lucky he would never turn out like that.

Just as the SUV was half way across the Junction, a Rumble was clearly audible besides the car and at the exact instance lights flashed next to Booths window a similar fully black SUV was ploughing straight to them, Booth tried to speed up to avoid collision cursing as he did but the SUV didn't stop and continued on course towards their vehicle Bones had realised what was happening and had grabbed onto the above window handle, The SUV Seemed to be like a missile chasing them along the almost empty streets. Booth was using all his skill as a driver to lose the crazed driver behind it was no good the driver was equally as skilled and Booth Was beginning to worry a crash was becoming more and more inevitable.

The chase continued down the dark streets the two vehicles rumbling their tires screeching at every corner. Bones was terrified and warned booth by letting of a shallow squeal at every occasional close encounter with another road user.

The chase had been going on for around five minutes and both cars were still going strong each hoping the other would run out of fuel first but this didn't look like it was going to happen booth glanced down at his fuel gauge they had just over half a tank and he suspected whoever the other people were had come prepared.

Booth Turned a sharp left again and swerved desperately to miss the drunken group of young adults that were gathered carelessly in the road. The following car hadn't bothered to swerve but honked their horn resulting in the drunks fleeing for their lives luckily nobody was hit.

"Booth this is ridiculous we need to cal backup or something" Bones began searching booths trouser leg pockets for his cell phone not realising the sheer shocked look on her partners face

"Bones really not the time! It can wait till later" he said with a wink and a smirk not at all helping their current situation.

Shaking her head just as she found the cell she went straight into the contacts which was locked with a password "password?"

"What no give it here ill put it in" he said reaching out his had trying to drive and take his cell

"No booth just tell me it you need to concentrate on the road it's not like I'm going to tell anybody"

"Bones I'm not telling you just give it here!"

As he reached for the phone the car jolted forcefully forwards as it was hit from behind by the other car, booth had slowed the car whilst the bickering had been taking place. The knock caused the phone to fall from Bones grasp and under the chair.

"Oh clever Booth, Real clever that was..."

"Oh Yeh That was Definitely my fault wasn't it, if you-"

Another hit from behind caused the car to jolt again this time even more forcefully making them both concentrate more on escaping their situation.

Booth was afraid of being pushed off the road so he began to concentrate again, But the mistake of not concentrating before had been costly and resulted in them having lost their lead in this dangerous chase.

The Car screeched right and right again in an attempt but the other car's driver was quick and caught straight back up with them causing Booth and Bones to really start worrying.

Just as Bones was about to lower herself to reach for the cell phone another knock came but this time it was more to the left side of the car causing it to spin viciously the next thing it came into contact with was the driver's side slamming into the bonnet of the other car the collision caused booths whole body to be slammed onto the metal cars inside that was now mis-shapen and almost all the cars glass shattered all over his limp unconscious body.

Bone's eyes fluttered open with a great deal of effort she looked up to see the familiar roof of her partners' car 'What the..?"  
The cars windows were all smashed and had fallen in apart from the windscreen which stayed in place shards of glass were in her arm but she couldn't feel a great deal of pain just numbness her head hurt as she put her had to her cheek wiping away the gooey dark liquid that was there she blinked confused and disorientated looking to her left she saw her partner barely recognisable 'Oh god no' it all came back the chase the bumps the bickering and finally the car being shunned and spinning out of control into the other.

She pushed the eject button on the belt buckle but nothing happened it was jammed she pressed it several more times until there was a click and it snapped back aggressively releasing her. Her collarbone was throbbing but without the belt she would Definitely be dead now a little pain was better than death.

She moved slowly, avoiding knocking her bruised body, over onto booths side who was out cold. His face was scratched and bloodied it was lopped onto its right side facing her she reached checking his pulse there was Definitely one it was shallow but steady her hand moved up and stroked his cheek but freezing in the progress. She looked down to see the cars body had mashed the dashboard down trapping his left leg cursing about what to do she realised a feeling that Russ (*) had once described to her about being watched; the hair on the back of her neck prickled up as she tuned to face a masked man who stood at the passenger door he reached inside and undid the lock and opened the door forcefully grabbing Bone's wrist yanking her out from the car. He was surprised and slightly taken back when she fought back witch such strength but she was restrained by two other men who held her whilst she had her wrists zip tied behind her back after she was held by the original masked one of them whilst the two other men walked round to the driver side. The door wouldn't open as it was too badly damaged and so they crawled into the passenger side and began trying to move Booth from his seat,

His belt too was stuck but they finally released it. It too snapped back in a similar fashion to Bones's. His trapped leg was well and truly stuck as they kept yanking at it, it slowly became looser but she was protesting loudly about the damage they were causing him and in the end she was greeted by a hand covering her mouth which was only to be bitten by her and she returned to shouting. She was grabbed by the hair and as if by perfect timing another Black SUV appeared one man hopped out and stood outside it. She was shoved into the back of the others second newly arrived SUV. It had the smell of cologne and men's aftershave which reminded her of Booth in some strange way. Just as she was trying to watch the men struggle with poor booths dead weight the man who had been holding her had irritably placed himself in front of her window blocking the view. The other newly arrived man had pulled a large tub of liquid from the trunk and began dousing both of the crashed SUV's. Around five minutes later she had come up with no way of escaping the confides of the car successfully and just as she slumped into the seat defeated The man moved from the window and opened the door, the two men dragged her partner into the car and with a final grunt joined them in the car one in the back next to the unconscious booth who was slumped across bone's lap and the second seat and the other two in the front seat. The remaining man approached the door and whispered something to the driver he then left but not without setting alight the two cars into a fierce blaze.

She looked down at her poor partner who's head was still lolled lifelessly.  
"Try anything lady and I'll shoot your friend all right?"  
She nodded looking him straight in the eye her lips pursed even through all of this she was still not letting down, it was the least she could do for Booth right now.

The drive was silent she didn't dare say anything the SUV moved smoothly thought the now silent streets it they had been driving for almost an hour when Bones began to slowly drift into sleep it was almost three in the morning she suspected and she was tired as it was. A slight movement caused her to look down at her partner whose head lay in her lap, had he just moved? She stayed looking straight at him but she didn't see any movement 'I could have sworn he just moved' she looked back out of the window not wanting to arouse and suspicion if booth had just in fact woke up.

Around ten minutes later the SUV took a final turn and rolled to a smooth halt all the car's occupants exited and once again Bones was locked in the car but this time with Booth, even with him being out of it she felt safer. She was agitated at her hands being zip-tied behind her as if they were in front she could have at least helped booth a bit but there was nothing she could do.

Looking out the window she could see they were parked in some kind of industrial park or something like that. A large hanger was behind to her left and then other large similar buildings surrounded her she wondered which one she and booth would be taken too. As if be complete magic – something she completely didn't believe in the men re appeared. Opening the doors the two bigger men took an arm of booths each and dragged him out onto the dusty gravel below them. Their feet crunched as they stumbled struggling to support his weight and they entered one of the buildings Bones was pushed along to the same building by the other remaining man. He so far was the only one that had spoke to her.

As she entered the door there was two large empty rooms that they walked through until they got too another single door in the far corner of the other the two men holding booth stood to the side as he pulled a huge wad of keys from his pocked and using one he unlocked the first lock on the door a clank verified it was the right key and he pulled the door open towards him revealing a flight of stairs Bones was nudged down first followed by the 'key-man' and booths holders. The stairs lasted for around seventeen steps and at the bottom was a concrete empty room except from a couple of chairs, a table, a bare turned on light bulb and two bottles of water on the table.

The Men Holding Booth let him drop in a thud and left him in a heap on the floor and pulled out three zip ties the other man approached a weary Bones and cut her zip ties off viciously the small pocket knife nearly nicking her in the process he pulled her hands together at the front one zip tie on each and then one looped between them – something she was extremely thankful for as this was she could now tend to booth and possibly drink the bottles of water on the table. When they had finished the men left without saying a word in the process. The door shut with a loud bang and clank of the lock.

Bones immediately briskly walked over to booth and kneeled beside him his usually charming and grinning face was emotionless and relaxed his hair ruffled and his usually crispy tidy suit was rumpled with many blood stained marks on it. his appearance was anything but normal it was so unusual it sent and upsetting shiver down her spine she had never seen him looking so venerable. She moved him into the recovery position just in case he had internal bleeding and began coughing up blood and removed his tie. Just as she had done this she sat beside him her hands on his head and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

(*) Judas on a pole (Conversation about Russ being stalked)

Okay Super Long chapter (:

Next one soon reviews are LOVED (:


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou for all your lovley, Very much appreciated reviews (:  
I Honestly Get the energy to write more form them (:

Okay next chapeterrr - I still don't own Bones or anything to do with it

* * *

The first thing Booth realized when as he began to regain consciousness was that his head hurt like hell. His Skull was throbbing with a disorientating pulsating. _'I Must of hit my head.. .'_ Booth thought, the memories came flashing back suddenly; The Boy racers, the other Truck, the chase and the crash the last thing he saw was Bones holding on for dear like an- oh god. Bones.

He opened his eyes quicker that he should of and a glaring beam of light forced him to clamp them back shut, he pushed himself up off the floor but not without letting out a low 'Ouch' and a few curses the pain in his head was still throbbing but a searing and unbearable pain shot up his leg.

"Booth! You're awake" Bones came scurrying over and quickly helped Booth to sit up into a comfier position.

"Geez Bones what happened?" He looked at her scratched face "are you alright?"

"Booth I'm fine, don't you remember the crash?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do, they tail clipped us but then, then nothing." he looked up into her beautiful eyes hoping to get an answer about what had happened next.

"Well after they tail clippered us-"

"Clipped Bones, not clippered."

"Yes that well after that, their car slammed into the driver side door and you were knocked unconscious I remember looking at you just before but I hit my head too" she said pulling a section of her hair back slightly revealing a bloodied blob making Booth wince at the sight of the blood "I woke up and they came to the car door I tried to stop them but they shut me up by putting me in their other car."

"Right okay, okay, but who are they? I mean anything familiar anything you recognise possibly from a different case or anything" his leg was causing him some real discomfort but he still hadn't looked down at it until now as Bones began to talk he took down at his ripped trouser leg and the blood soaked fabric his leg was bent in a strange abnormal line at the knee and a mutated swollen mass had covered the whole surface of his knee.

"Hello? Booth?"

"Huh what?" he snapped back to hear Bones staring at him as if he had vanished and then popped back into thin air.

"Booth I'm so sorry I should have done something but I couldn't and your leg I didn't want to do anything in case you went into shock because I hadn't warned you. It looks like your patella's dislocated the longer the patella remains out of joint, the more swelling there will be in and around the joint. This swelling makes it harder to reduce. So, the sooner the joint can be reduced back into normal anatomical position, the better. that means If we don't reduce it now then it will become even more painful later on." She added the end bit on as she recognised his 'Speak-in-English please-Bones' look.

His head leaned back and touched softly against the solid concrete wall.

"Okay."

"Okay what? "

"Okay as In Okay, Let's get it over and done with"

"Oh Right. Well Erm I know what to do but it's going to hurt. do you want anything to hold or something?"

"...Yeh Bones Grab me that chair and bring it over here"

"Booth I would prefer to do it on the floor plus it will be a lot easier to get it in place correctly"

"Woah Bones you could at least wait until we get home for such dirty talk." His charming boyish grin was spread widely across his face but she had no clue what the joke had been. She shuffled over to the dark wood chair and pulled it across the floor to where Booth was sitting his face wincing as he reached up to it.

"Mind." just as Bones moved out of the way the chair hurtled into the opposite wall and splintered into several bits she looked at him startled and not only wondered why he did that but also where did that strength come from?

"Grab me three or four bits please Bones." As she did this it looked as if she realised why he wanted them and she handed a couple of palm lengths to him, as he took them he placed one on the floor and the other in his mouth and nodded.

"Okay Booth you're going to need to keep completely still the patella's going to reduce back into place and as it does your going to be in a certain degree of pain"

A nod confirmed that she should continue and he looked away.

She moved round to his leg and ripped his trouser leg fully up to his mid thigh the slightest bit of his boxers were visible but she shook this to the back of her mind and began the task of re setting his knee.

She moved quickly placing one hand on his ankle and grasped it and the other hand around the back of the knee his knee twitched slightly from the touch on the already painful spot, but she persevered her fingers wiggled themselves into the popliteal space and her thumb was against the patella. She began to push the round disk-like patella with her thumb and straightened out the leg slowly with the hand on the ankle as his leg slid slowly downwards onto the floor his fists clenched and he let out a muffled grunt or two but soon relaxed when the patella slid back into place.

There was a clatter of wood on the concrete floor as his mouth opened and his deep laboured breathing became apparent he looked over to Bones who was wiping her brow with the back of her hand and their eyes met.

"Okay Booth it does really need x-rays to check that there are no other fractures and some tests to see if your ligaments damaged but other than that it should be okay. I need some fabric and something to splint it with. The chair legs aren't long enough."

Just as she had said this Booth leaned forwards and shrugged his jacket off passing it over to Bones.

"It's ruined enough you might as well use it."

"Okay I'll need about erm ten strips? As long as you can." As she said this she looked around until her eyes locked on the table across from her. She jumped up energetically and removed the bottles from off of the table and placed them on the other remaining intact chair. She started wiggling the two legs, loosening their fixes and when she was satisfied let out a powerful "kung-fu", as Booth incorrectly called it, Kick. The two table legs clattered to the floor and she picked them up with a smug look to her.

She laid them down one on each side of Booths leg and, using the newly ripped cloth, began binding them securely to his leg. Each Strong knot she did cause Booth to let out a low grunt or squirm which got a murmur of disapproval from Bones but considering his situation she tried to keep her mouth shut.

The job was done and his knee was causing him less grief. The door at the top of the stairs was completely secure Bones had tried it a few times and just couldn't help but wish it was her in Booths position not only because the amount of pain he was in but also he could have maybe done something like shoulder down the door or shoot their captors but this certainly was not happening any time soon.

A Dark room was filled with a comfy amount of furniture including three large browny orange sofas, a large TV, a pool table, a few bar stools and a thick matted rug. Two men sat at the sofas watching the TV their backs to the door and another was playing pool by himself, the cue lined up for the perfect shot which was disrupted when another man walked in from the door which his back had been to.

"Stupid Damn Chick's at the door again. Can't I just shoot her?"

"Shut it jimmy, Boss said to leave 'em down their until he came all right? And since he's not here just go stand on watch until he is." A murmur came from "Jimmy" who slumped back to his stool outside the door that leads down to the cellar.

"Oi! Stop that would you or I'll come down there and shoot yah" The clattering from behind the door stopped and footsteps disappeared as she moved away from the door. The others had heard his moaning and a tall but butch man from off the sofa had come to see what he was shouting about.

"Jimmy shut the hell up would you? Just relax she aint getting out any time soon." He walked past him to the kitchen area, its cabinets were wooden and had rounded knobs on them, opening one he grabbed a bottle of water and returned back to his seat on the sofa gulping it down greedily, Not once offering any to anybody else.

It had been almost eight hours since they were left alone and locked in the basement but both Booth and surprisingly Bones were beginning to run out of things to say.

"Sooo... Ever done something you wish you hadn't?"

Booths gaze settled upon Bones watching for any hesitation in her answer but she simply shrugged.

"I don't really know, there's a lot of things I wish hadn't happened, but no I don't have any regrets." Booth knew all the things she was hinting at when she was talking about things she wished hadn't happened he guessed they were all mainly about her parents and Russ but he knew she was lying about things she would regret. For One thing she still seemed to blame herself for him getting shot and regretted agreeing to going to the 'chekkerbox' with him. But also things like when she didn't make Booth tell Zach to not go Iraq and so on.

"What about you Booth?"

"Well it depends but ,not really" They both looked at each other again knowing too well that each other was lying but said nothing about it. The silence was broke by Booths still slightly hoarse voice.

"How about a game of 'I spy'?"

"Booth we're grown adults we shouldn't be playing games."

"Oh come on Bones nobody will know you know how to play right?"

"No I don't and I'm not playing anyway."

"Well I will say 'I spy with my little eye something beginning with' just say 'F' and you have to guess what I have seen that begins with that letter in this room."

"Well that's easy Booth."

"Okay prove it, I spy with my little eye something beginning with B."

"Oh, Erm Bottle" Her face lit up and the smile then faded when Booth shook his head.

"Nope."

"Oh well erm, Belt!" Her smart answer also warranted her with yet another shake of his head.

"Nope."

"Okay are you sure it's in this room?"

"Yes I'm sure. 100%"

"okay well erm Oh this has to be it Balustrades?"

"What? No _Bones,_ don't you know what it is?"

"Well no Booth or I would have told you already."

"You want to give up?"

"Yes but you haven't won because I bet its some ridiculous answer anyway."

You Bones, It was you as in Bones"

"Oh. Right. I said it would be something like that."

"Yeah... You have a go I bet you I'll get it faster than you did"

"Okay I spy Something beginning with –"

A Loud clank of the door above them caused her to stop and look up. footsteps of around three people began to descend the rickety stairs above them. They both looked at each other Bones considerably more worried, and Booth propped himself up higher against the wall his chin high this was the first time he would see his captures he wasn't looking weaker than he already did.

As they got to the end of the steps and rotated to see the couple on the floor one of the men stepped forward. Bones had never seen him before and examined him closely as if studying one of her bodies.

"Ahh I'm Glad to see you again Agent Booth, ." As he said each name he nodded towards them.

Booths Whole demine changed and a low Growl escaped his lips "Epps."

* * *

  
So Any good ? Anything you want to see happen next ?

**Reviews really loved (:**

And Please do tell me any mistakes - I sadly make a few (: x


	3. Chapter 3

A smug smile crossed his now aged face he glowed as if the discomfort, upset and anger of others delighted and even excite him.  
"My, my Agent Booth, You're looking a little worse for wears aren't you!" he exclaimed.  
Booths blood was bubbling inside him, how this foul creature of a man dare even be allowed to live, let alone set foot upon the same earth as them, Booth didn't reply he simply gave the worst look he could muster, straight into his eyes.  
"Ahah! And the always beautiful Dr. Temperance Brennan! I Think you would still manage to look stunning on your death bed, don't you think Seeley? Hmm?"  
Booths mind was rocking he wished above all things that he could throw himself at the foul lump of matter in front of him and do the world a favour. But due to his current state he chose not to and instead just released a deep growl, once again ignored by Epps.  
"Well If you're stupid croonies hadn't almost killed us then I think we might look a little better don't you !?"  
" as ever I actually haven't got a clue what you're going on about am I right ?" he looked around to the men standing either side of him both displaying a smarmy grin and shaking their heads.  
"Now I feel you may have the wrong end of the stick , it is not I who required you to be here, no in fact I am sadly just a mere, how could I put it – Mail man."  
Booth Had been bursting to speak all the time but hadn't wished to give Epps the pleasure, until now, he took a breath and opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off by an eager Epps.  
"Taren Jenkins, Agent Booth that's who, the man you apprehended earlier this evening happened to be a very close friend of mine and he just happened to be owed a favour by yours truly! Think of my delight when he told me I would once again be meeting with such a familiar pair. Yes I was delighted... anyway enough with the chit chat. I've business to attend to, shame you look so comfortable here too, after hearing what he's got in store for you I doubt you'll remain here for long."  
His cocky words spread like fire throughout both Bone's and Booth's minds, what had he got in store, and hadn't he been taken away by the sheriff?  
Epps turned and left casually but not without one look back – the smirk still plastered on his face.

Booths head was hung low and he twitched a little when the door above them swung shut with a resounding thump. He and Bone's had been caught up in some seemingly criminal underworld plan, and he wanted them out.  
The pair sat for a long minute each deep in thought – Booth feeling stupid for ever letting his Bone's get so involved with the cases, and Bones taking in fully what Epps had just said.

Booths head snapped up to Bone's moving figure that had made its way over to the now broken table in the far corner of the room she reached for the two bottles of water and returned to sit next to Booth, who was watching her intently.

She opened one of the caps and began pouring a few drops out into her hand, booth was still watching and furrowed his brow in confusion when she wiped her wet hand into the thigh of her jeans.

"What _are_ you doing bones?"

"Just checking its water, you never know."

"Right. Okay." Booths could never tell if she was joking or not, so far she never had been, but the pure seriousness of her sometimes made him suspicious.

Bones handed Booth the bottle and they both drank, Booth more greedily than Bones, when they had done each returned to silence once more.

A shriek echoed through the quiet but somewhat unusually busy Jeffersonian, many people's heads turned and a few others ran directly from what they were doing into a small office there stood a tall skinny woman one hand covering her mouth the other trembling in front of her face holding a photo sized piece of paper. The few who had ran in stopped in their tracks seeing the frightened woman, but then went further inside the room to join her.

"Angela, what's up?" questioned a smallish blonde bearded man, his blue eyes sympathetic but serious.

"Look!" the woman pushed forward the paper and the man's eyes grew with a look of horror as he began to read it out the group.

"Dear 'Squints'" He read, "I have to announce that it would seem I am now a seriously wanted man, as your Close friends Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth have come into my company, sadly in quite a painful manor. Don't worry though I'm taking care of them, at the moment. I don't wish to alarm you but they're not looking to healthy according to one of my colleagues. I will be joining them shortly after you receive this note.  
Please Don't try and find them. Or they _will _die.  
Yours Faithfully, TJ.  
P.s .com – see for yourself.

The groups solemn faces had all grown in worry as the letter had been read and they began to move further around the room. The letter was handed to another woman she was also tall and skinny but her face was harsher and looked less forgiving.

"Right we need to inform Booths boss Zach can you do that ?"

"Yes Dr. Saroyan, I think I'm capable." A younger man said his hair was a dark brown to match his eyes.

"Well, Get on with it then Please Zach ?"

The man's face lit up realising it was a request rather than a simple question, and he hurried away to do as he was asked.

A tapping of a keyboard was just audible and then there was a click of a mouse and a shallow gasp from Angela and the bearded man.  
"Hodgins what we got?" cam asked without any reply.  
before them on the computer screen was a black and white image of two people sat in what looked like a concrete bunker, the image was of poor quality and was not helped by the low amount of light.

Cam Joined the pair and watched with them two ,only just, familiar people onscreen. They had been at the screen for around a minute when there was movement, the female got up and walked off screen, watched by the male. She returned seconds later holding two bottles of water, she sat by the male and began to open the bottle.

"what's she doing?" Cam asked confused

"Um, pouring water onto her hand?" Hodgins answered

"well yes I can see that, but why ?"

"Its Brennan were talking about here there could be a million reasons." Angela answered she seemed slightly angry as she spoke.

The groups curiosity was short lived as the image onscreen flickered off to a plain black screen, and a message appeared On screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so another chapter :)  
I don't think anything interesting will happen but yeh.  
Please do **Review **as it honestly fuels my writing!  
Oh and Spoilers for the episode Two Bodies In the Lab (Personal Favourite of all the episodes) so if you don't wanna know down read it! :)

His eyes shot open and he groaned as his sudden movement caused pain to rocket though him, he has snoozed off again only to be awoken by his chin hitting his chest. This had been the third his attempts to sleep were in vain.  
He inhaled deeply and let out a troubled sigh, turning his aching head towards a still form slumped lazily against him; it was Bones, who had fallen asleep against his shoulder.  
He smiled slightly at how her face looked so relaxed and care free, slightly jealous he had allowed her to sleep and not himself, he forced himself to stay awake in case any of the crooks decided to repay them a visit, so far there had been nothing but silence above since Epps had left.  
In fact everything had gone silent since Epps had left and that must have been at least two hours ago. They had had a bottle of water to drink each, and then Booth insisted Bones to sleep, after all it had been a long day.  
Booth however was now wide awake his mind ticking like mad on what Epps had told them.  
_"I am sadly just a mere, how could I put it – Mail man"", "Taren Jenkins, Agent Booth that's who", "after hearing what he's got in store for you I doubt you'll remain here for long."_

All of Epps words were merging together in booths mind as he tried to make sense of how this criminal Taren Jenkins had even got time to reach communication with Epps at all. He had personally handed him to the Sherriff and watched the pair drive off.  
All his thinking brought back the severe pain in his head, so he stopped, lay his head back against the wall with his eyes open waiting for a sound.

The first feelings that stuck her as she woke from her sleepy haze was the pain in her head, the bitter cold against her skin and the low groaning sound, somewhere close to her.  
Her eyes fought against her as she tried to open them, but eventually they obeyed and she remembered she was still trapped in that concrete room.  
Her brow knitted together as she slowly eased her head off of the mass she has been leant on, and she soon realised what the sound was, her partner and her best friend had also alike her fallen asleep, and was snoring louder than an ox.  
She couldn't help but feel slightly more relived that he was still there with her, no matter how noisy he was.  
She pondered on whether to wake him or not, but then decided to as she didn't think he would want her to be awake without him.  
She got onto her knees and scooted around to the other side of him, mindful of his injured leg and lowered her face to his, and gently took hold of his shoulder shaking it slightly.  
"Booth?"... There was no response so she spoke a little louder and increased the force she put into shaking his shoulder  
"Booth? Booth?" Still there was no response his snoring persisted and so she decided to simply shout and shake his whole frame  
"BOOTH!?"  
His Eyes shot open once again and he leapt almost a full foot from the floor, regretting it immediately. His body thumped back onto the ground with a huff escaping from his lips and Bones, Taken back by his surprise, lay rested on her elbows lying back her face shocked.  
"Geeze Bones! What was that all about! You 'bout gave me a heart attack!" His face scrunched into a pained expression and he looked over to his bewildered partner half lying back on the floor.  
"Well I thought I should wake you up.." she dusted herself off a little as she sat back up her tone slightly defensive.  
"Yeah Bones I get that I'm wide awake, trust me." He said lowering his town as he looked down to his knee seeing the swelling certainly hadn't gone down and the pain pulsating from it caused him to pull his face even more, something Bones Picked up on immediately.

"Isn't the pain any better?"she asked knowing the answer and feeling bad for causing him to jolt it and cause more unnecessary pain.

"Nah Bones," He lied "It's alright, how's that head of yours?"Looking back up into her unusually dull eyes.

"It's Alright, it seems the bleedings completely stopp..." She stopped abruptly mid sentence seeing that booth wasn't listening at all; instead his attention diverted somewhere high above her left shoulder.  
Turning on her knees she looked for the source of booths attention and realised what had caught it.  
There in the far corner of the room was a round, barely visible, plastic half sphere – she recognised it as the casing for the security cameras used in the Jeffersonian.  
"Were Being Watched" Booths already low voiced had dropped into an almost growl.

"I don't get it, surly they can just ask for the money and give them and I owe you note or something?" Angela's voice was sadder than usual and almost desperate.  
"It's not that simple, whoever has them wants what $50,000 just to let us watch them on a screen, it's not happening Ange, as much as I want it to, with the FBI a No's a No." Cam Seemed just as down she was sat in the same room as before and the other woman was stood leaning on a nearby desk.  
"Well Why the hell not don't they see it's the only way we've got to see if there still alive!"  
The Older woman got up from the seat and embraced the now sobbing woman into a unusual warm hug, She was just as agitated but showed her emotions less.  
The pair had been hugging for almost a minute until the blonde bearded man ran into the room, his attitude the total opposite.  
"I got the money!" his voice gave off a pang on ecstatic energy  
the two women broke apart their faces similar, just one with more smudged then the others  
"what!?" it came out both their mouths at once.  
"Don't ask me how but I've got it, it shouldn't take long to go through, you wanna do it?"  
Angela's face lit up as she squealed a confirmative "yes."  
The trio all grouped at the computer as the man entered a series of six Numbers into a box on the screen and clicked the 'Enter' Button.  
The group held their breaths unconsciously and waited for the screen of the camera to reappear, so far nothing had happened.  
"Why isn't anything happening!?" Angela was bursting by now; it hadn't been even a minute.  
"Wait Ange, something's _got_ to happen." The man's Voice was hopeful.  
Still Nothing happened and the small groups whole demine was changing from hope, to despair.

Finally the screen flicked into life, but not with the hoped streaming video of their much loved colleagues; instead it was a lone male, in what looked to be a car. The Man Began to speak never looking into the camera directly;  
"I Thank you for the funds I have just received", the males voice was low Angela leaned closer and hit a couple of keys on the keyboard, "However the previous message I sent was true and seeing your friends on the camera is all it will achieve, for now. Goodbye 'Squints'" On the last word the male figure spoke sarcastically and he raised his hands and hyphenated it with his first and index fingers.  
The screen flickered off and back on again – this time to the image of a man and woman slouched against each other, the movement of their mouths barely visible. Their Friends Were Okay.  
The three had all let out the breaths they had been holding but still the man known as, Hodgins seemed confused.  
"What Do you think he meant 'For Now'" he questioned.  
"Jack I really couldn't care at this moment in time he just made a big mistake! He let us see where he was heading!" she laughed triumphantly, tapped a few keys again and on another screen across the room the image of the man reappeared and she began to work her magic.

"Where do you think it's going to?" Bones voice was shakier than before, the cold was getting too her.  
"Honestly Bones, Knowing this guy it's being broadcasted to every damn TV in Washington, seems he knows everyone." He turned to her seeing the reaction on her face – there wasn't much of one though.  
Booth once again readjusted his aching body. His knee was causing him agony and he winced as it moved only the tiniest bit, he hadn't been conscious too see what state the car was, causing his injury, but he guessed he'd be needing a new one, if he ever got out of this damn room.  
"Well." The simple statement made booths lips curve up to one side and he let out another deep breath, Bones sure knew how to lift somebody's spirits, especially Booths.  
"Well." Booth Replied in a jokey way. "What a pair eh?"  
This In turn made Bones smile alike how Booth just had, she remembered it as something she had said to booth the night at the hospital he had been blown up, and she had nearly been killed and then eaten by Rottweiler's, until booth came to save her.  
As she hadn't replied, only smiled Booth, decided to keep talking.  
"Ahh, Its always us isn't it eh" Booth scoffed at this knowing most people he knew would agree with him.  
"Blown Up, Shot , Attacked, Buried Alive, Kidnapped, blown up again, pounded by a four tonne wrestler, framed, and now Crashed into, kidnapped and left to rot by a suspect with a grudge. Geeze I don't think many other two people have a list like that eh?" The words came out emotionless.  
Bones nodded at each incident Booth rattled off, each time remembering parts of it, mainly the bad parts. They had been though a lot. But somehow in the back of her mind she was glad she had Booth there with her at every even, no matter how selfish it might of seemed.  
The silence returned.  
But not for long.

TBC .. Ahah I love doing this, sorry nothing really happened and yeah hopefully another instalment within the next 2 days :) Reviews Greatly welcomed xx


	5. Chapter 5

honestly ive had ridicolous amounts of homework latley!! espicially the 4 coursworks ive started but i thought yeah, i spose i do owe you :)  
Just to say, thankyou for all your amazingly well appreciated reviews :)  
This chapter goes no where, but its an update right ?  
Anyway there might be a **delay in the next update** as im really trying to gety a good GCSE grade :) so please dont nag too much :)  
thankyou again :)  
p.s i own Nthing at all to do with bones!

* * *

The body landed with a resounding Thump as it hit the concrete floor at bottom of the rickety staircase. The pair already within the room, clearly shocked by the dead body thrown down the stairs above their heads, sat bolt upright their eyes fixed on back of the dead man's head, as if it would tell them his identity.  
"He, Agent Booth, is what you would call a criminal." The fairly deep male voice echoed around the room and heavy, steady, steps of the source of the noise descended the stairs until he reached the bottom, and turned to face his two captives.  
"My my, you do look a sight for soar eyes!" he laughed pathetically at his own 'joke' Bones simply sat still her frame slightly shadowed by booths muscular, broader one.  
"So I've been told" Booth grumbled under his breath, this was the tone of voice Bones knew only to mean trouble.  
The man strode confidently over to booth and stood with his body looming over him, a dangerous look on his face.  
"Vulnerability Agent Booth is the susceptibility to physical or emotional injury or attack" he said looking along Booths Body. "You, are vulnerable." With that last sentence He swung his leg back and then forward planting a harsh, solid kick into Booths already agonising knee. Booth, not ready for the sudden and seemingly unprovoked attack, couldn't stifle the bellowing yell he let out, this made his attacker smile.  
The man leaned down to booths level, his knees cracking as he descended, he shoved his face up close to booths, the agents heavy panting easily heard.  
"Boy, this is going to be fun." Booths eyes glared into the other man's, neither blinking as if locked together in a fierce battle, the other man began to rise still keeping the lock on each other, until his attention changed, it was not focused upon Bones.  
"I would apologise, it seems you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time , I had only planned to take Agent Booth here into my company, but I was truly delighted when my men told me they had you too!" Bones was shocked, the man truly did sound delighted, his face lit up when the last sentence escaped his foul lips. She remembered Booths words, Taren Jenkins was one nasty piece of work.  
"What do you want Jenkins?" Booth cut in voice low and threatening. The man looked back to the agent.  
"Agent Booth, you look like a man who watches films am I right?" he waited for no reply "Surly you would know that, that question is a stupid one that the girl who dies first always asks. Hmm the line suites you" Booth didn't falter at the supposedly jokey remark, since day one he had always said Jenkins was one nasty piece of work.  
Jenkins turned from the pair and rose seeing his words getting at least one of them his desired result. This would be his first taker. He reached the bottom of the stairs calling out for something or someone and turned kicking the dead body at the bottom of the steps out from the path of the now two thugs who were coming down the stairs, he showed no respect, to anything dead or living.  
As the two newly arrived thugs passed him he muttered two words, Booth and Bones Clearly heard them and they braced themselves, Bones Grabbed onto booths muscular arm, her boney fingers digging in and Booth scooted, as best he could, back towards her. They attempt to stay together however it was in vain. The two men overpowered the pairs hold, one grabbing Booths left arm the other detaching Bones, who bravely attempt to fight back, however Booth was hoisted up stubbornly onto his feet , the two men simply brushing Bones off. Booth tried to become a dead weight, not working he struggled against their vice like hold this too was in vain , but he still tried, twisting his aching body violently , whilst being pulled forwards towards the steps, all the time trying to block out Bones frantic calls.  
Jenkins meanwhile had been waiting patiently against a the wall, he held what looked to be an 'average' gun but as the men dragged him closer it was clear to Booth, it was his gun, His struggling became more desperate thrashing violently no matter how much the pain.  
The gun yielding figure in front of him took one step forward bringing the hand holding the gun upwards, and then crashing back down onto the agents head, the shouting became a fuzzy blur in the back of his mind, his thrashing stopped and his body fell limp. He was out cold.

* * *

"Okay so the video gave me some clues to where Jenkins was going at the time, although it was almost an hour ago he couldn't have got ridiculously far. I focused on the view to the left of his shoulder, here," she clicked on the image in front of her onscreen "and what I got is matches to three certain buildings, this bank, this jewellery store and almost at the very end of the recording this." The image onscreen was of a long shot corner of a street, the image zoomed in and conveniently there in the right corner was a street sign.  
"Okay good one Ange, it's a good lead, if we make a perimeter of how far he could have got with Hodgins estimate of how fast the car was going, we geeetttt.." she lagged out the last word as she too tapped a few keys "This wherever he is now, it should be somewhere within that, huge red circle. I'll send this over to the FBI get them to get a few units out there."  
The group once again looked hopeful – knowing however it was a really long shot, they had no idea what the car looked like or whether the car would even be within the perimeter they had mapped out. They Just had to hope.

* * *

Booths eyes tried to focus as they opened for the first time in what seemed like years. His ranger training had kicked in as soon as he began to regain consciousness, which really wasn't long after he had been hit. His body fully complied as he faked still being out although he had been fully awake around the time he had been put onto the floor in the room he was still in now, fully awake for the idiots dropping him twice whilst trying to get him onto a chair, and fully awake when they had tied him to that chair, that was the worst part.  
The 'idiots' had shown no care for their prisoner; how could they be so strong but yet so useless? They had removed the make-shift splint from his leg , grumbling between them that they were being used. Booth had to agree, all they were to Jenkins was another person to try and control.  
He was alone now as he looked around the room his hands tied together, wrists facing each other bound by thick rope, his arms secured to the chairs frame with zip ties and both his injured and uninjured leg secured to the chair too. Struggling would get him nowhere.  
The room had a slight musty smell and it was a hell of a lot warmer than that concrete pit.  
The room had no real furniture, only an off green, tattered looking curtain at the single small window, a light socket hanging off the wall – its wires bare, and a also off green filing cabinet in the far corner. Nothing special really.

* * *

Bones sat, shivering against the same wall as when she had been with Booth. Her head kept playing over the scene that had played before her, Booth had been taken, violently, by Jenkins two men. She had tried to stop them but the situation was so unreal after they has easily pushed her away she has stayed on the floor calling out to Booth, she had no idea why.  
Each time she thought about it she mentally kicked herself – she could have done something booth was always complimenting her, on what he liked to call 'Kung fu moves'. She had let him down.


	6. Chapter 6

His head hung low against his chest, rising and falling with every breath he took, the movement soothing to his aching body, and mind.  
Nothing new had happened for the time he had been in the room no sounds outside nothing.  
he couldn't stop thinking about Bones it was nothing new, hell he thought about her every minute of every hour in every day but now it was guilt.  
dragging her into these situations was going to turn out seriously bad one day – it looked as if it was coming.  
there had been complete silence, no voices, no movement, no life. Until now.  
Booths aching head jerked up at the sudden break of silence, the noise familiar, a key turning inside a lock , to be more precise a key turning inside a lock in the door just behind and to the left of Booth.  
The door opened slowly, without a sound, and in walked Jenkins.  
The case that had brought him her had been one of booths first with the FBI but also one of his more memorable ones.  
A D. Jenkins had reportedly been seen by a neighbour lumbering body parts to his garden 'shed' – these were parts of his 3 previous girlfriends each as unlucky as the next. His current one – at the time, was clueless to his vicious, murderous nature, until she became his next victim.  
The Unit burst through the front door of the old house searching room by room until they came across a lone male, axe held high above his head, a tear stained gagged and bound women the target.  
Dale Jenkins had been booths 1st kill in the FBI.  
a young boy was removed from the home the same day, his name Taren. The boy was small and scrawny Booth felt deeply sorry for him, he would be tossed from care home to care home, little did he know that wouldn't be the case.  
Taren had been troubled, effected by his farther, and he followed in his footsteps his killing spree was also of women 4 to be exact, more than his farther 1 his ex-wife the other 3 more unlucky girlfriends. However Taren also failed in covering his murders his dumped body's, when found, possessed vital evidence on and within them that the 'Squint Squad' had found – leading to his arrest. Well.

The Man was booths height but far from his frame booths earlier fight had been an easy win, still he boasted, in fact he was that scrawny even Zach could win against him.  
Booth laughed to himself about this, it was too true, but somewhere along the line Jenkins had gained power, and a lot of it.  
The man approached dripping with arrogance, his smirk plaster once again on his face.  
"Agent Booth, in deep thought are we ?"  
Booth thought about keeping silent but knowing what made the man tic he responded  
"yeah, just thinking the apple never did fall far from the tree." Maybe if he could get this guy what he wanted he would make mistakes.  
"Too right Agent Booth! my old man would be proud" Jenkins looked up as if he was being watched from above.  
This angered Booth, in his mind Dale Jenkins was deep in hell right now not in heaven! The man before him was seriously messed up.  
"Anyway agent booth I truly believe we are going to have some fun!"  
Booth grunted in disagreement, knowing what the idea of fun was to this man.  
Taren leaned close to Booth again and whispered "well, I am."  
With that 1st mistake Booth acted, he flung his head forward forcefully their sculls connecting with a forcefully smack.  
The man before him stumbled backwards away from his attacker, head in hands the impact had come as a surprise he knew the agent was feisty but not stupid. He removed both hands from his head revealing a slight bruising had already started to form on his forehead above his right eye, his face no longer smug, now it was contorted in rage. He re took the steps towards the Agent and struck Booth with his left fist, his 'good fist', once twice and soon it had become seven times, each impact booth took well not resisting it but letting his the blows be other with.  
The man before him was pissed, really pissed. Booth now realised maybe this was not the greatest idea he had the only thing worse than a sane killer, was an insane one.  
Jenkins backed away his left hand rubbing his stinging knuckles, he moved over to the filing cabinet opening the second draw down, and reached inside the silver object he withdrew.  
Booth didn't recognise it at first but as the man approached him, he gulped.

Bones was bored, she'd been locked down in this freezing room on her own for around an hour now she guessed although it seemed much, much longer.  
There had been no noise at all except from a couple of crunches from the bottle beside her , that booth had drank from earlier, returning to its original shape.  
'Where is he' she thought to herself. She hoped selfishly that he hadn't been taken anywhere different and that he would return soon.  
This case had been a tough one, greatly accepted, by her team that thrived on a challenge.  
She had never regretted working it until about now.  
The evidence gathered was clear and highly usable in court the arrest was issued and they had their bad guy. well, they _had_, had their bad guy.  
Just as Bones was about to become lost in her thoughts the door above her opened once again, she couldn't help but think it had a knack at opening at times of thought, there was a thudding, not of footsteps, down the stairs and another body landed at the bottom of the stairs.  
Her attention was immediately caught the only part of the body visible was a shoulder and the arm connected to it. She got up and slowly mad her way towards it, as she got closer her steps became wobbly and unstable as if he knees would buckle any second she stopped staring at the figure, the arm that had been visible moved around their chest, their back to her, but yet she still know the hair, the figure.  
Her world seemed to stop in confirmation of her thoughts as a single raspy struggled word broke yet another silence.  
"Bones?"


	7. Chapter 7

She was at his side in an instant tilting his body carefully so she could take a look at him, somewhere inside, she wished she hadn't.  
He had been beaten, badly. She was sure these fresh, extremely painful looking, injuries hadn't come from the tumble of the stairs.  
Her gasp of horror wasn't disguised and her hand flew automatically to her gaping mouth, the complete right side of his face was covered with bruising a palette of mottled blues blacks and deep purples. His other arm had joined his right arm both of them hugging his chest, his breathing heavy and deep, his leg had been stripped of its make shift splint, and the swelling seemed to have tripled.  
She had finished taking in the damage when Booth spoke up again.

"Gna.. Gimmie.. a hand B'nes?" his battered, shaky form started to move.  
Bones, still saying nothing, jumped up wrapping her arm around him for support. The ascent from the floor was slow, all the time his face displaying a grimace of flourishing pain.  
He hadn't properly thought this through, how was he going to get 8ft, on one leg, with what felt like shards of glass for ribs?  
He lowered his injured leg to the ground and put a slight pressure on it, the pain was almost unbearable, but he was determined to get away from the dead body behind him.

Bones saw what He was doing her arm around his waist tensed ready to take his weight and gently pulled his right arm around her considerably smaller shoulders.  
Booth knew she was trying hard to keep up his heavy weight, and he was grateful they had made it around seven steps when his legs seemed to simply disappear beneath him.

His body fell heavily onto the solid floor beneath them, he felt the impact, but as he knew it was coming, he kept inside the yell he would of let out otherwise.  
Bones had it lucky, the fall hadn't so much as happened for her she sort of flopped onto Booth, as he accidently dragged her down – she wasn't ready for the fall and let out squeal as they fell.

She immediately jumped off booths battered body and began to help him up once again.  
"Ah.. B'nes..did'n' work t'good.." Booth spoke slurred between breaths, with a lop-sided, half smile.  
Bones had to smile, he still tried to make even the worst situations better.  
They had got far enough, Bones helped drag Booth back against the wall that was only a few inches away. As their back met the wall they both sighed, Booths heavy breathing was apparent but the moment still existed, they sat there just breathing.

I have a complete writers block. And have backed myself into a story corner where I cant physically think what to do with this story next!  
Ive been seriously unfair leaving this hanging but ive had my GCSE's and then ive been over in America visiting family until almost two weeks ago, so theres my reasoning but its not really an excuse  
any ideas are welcome but if theres no update, that is why :/


End file.
